To Be With You
by articcat621
Summary: Sequel to Here Without You. It's been a year since the War has ended and Hermione's hoping things will go back to normal, but at every turn, life throws her a new curve-ball. Will she finally get her happily ever after? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: HEY EVERYONE! I'm back! I'm sorry it's taken me ages to get this up, but here it is! We've started our wonderful sequel! That being said, if you haven't read _Here Without You_, you should probably go read it first. I don't own Harry Potter, at all. That being said, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione let out a sigh. Twelve Grimmauld Place was bustling with activity, everyone preparing for the birthday party that would be taking place later.

She heard a high pitch cry come from the living room. With a sigh, Hermione moved towards the noise. Eridanus was on Ginny's lap, crying. Ginny sent her a pleading look, trying to untangle the one-year old from her hair.

Hermione chuckled softly, picking up her baby. "Oh Eri, what did I tell you? Leave Aunt Ginny's hair alone."

Eridanus smiled up at his mother and a jumble of sounds came out. Hermione smiled, rubbing her noise against his.

Ginny sighed, standing up. She caressed her baby bump. Harry and Ginny were now expecting. Ginny was now almost five months along. The four of them lived in Grimmauld together.

Hermione felt like she was imposing at first, but Ginny and Harry insisted she stay. She would be forever grateful to them two of them.

"Eri just loves playing with my hair," Ginny grumbled, detangling her hair. He always made a mess of her.

Hermione chuckled, rocking her baby boy. "I think it's the color of your hair. The red captures his attention."

Ginny huffed. "He's a little bugger."

She crossed the room, looking down at Eridanus. "But he's adorable. And I love him to pieces."

Hermione nodded. "I love him to pieces too." Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hopefully he'll be able to take a full nap before the party starts."

Ginny nodded. "I hope so too, because if not, we'll have a very cranky baby on our hands later today."

Hermione nodded. She carried Eridanus upstairs and into his bedroom. Laying him in the bed, she smiled down on his sleeping form. She couldn't believe he was a year old! Her little baby was growing up. Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.

Eridanus had grown so quickly. He could now say Mama, but that was it. He spoke, but it was never anything anyone could understand. He could walk on his own, but did tumble down a lot. She was thankful Harry had suggested they put carpeting in most of the rooms.

Her heart broke when she realized that it was about time she stop breastfeeding. Shaking her head, she got rid of those thoughts. Today was supposed to be happy, not sad.

Which is why she pushed all thoughts of _him _from her mind.

She didn't want to cry today. It was supposed to be a happy day, and dammit, she would not cry. She furiously wiped a tear from her eye.

Hermione moved downstairs to finish getting everything ready for the party. Ginny was hanging up decorations throughout the house. The door swung open and Harry, Ron, and Lavender all came in.

Hermione greeted them each with a hug. Ron held up the cake. "Mum made it this morning. She says she can't wait to see the little birthday boy."

"Oh, I'm glad everyone will be over today. And Eridanus knows something is up as well, he's been a bouncing ball of energy."

Lavender smiled. "I've brought balloons and some presents." Hermione hugged her. "You can put the gifts in the other room."

Harry sent her a grin. "Everyone should be here soon. You excited?"

Hermione shrugged. "A bit. I feel like it's a bit much though, the entire Order? That's a lot of people Harry."

He shrugged. "Hermione, they're all family. They all love you and Eridanus. Besides, it's the anniversary of the War ending. Everyone's been itching for a party, and what better reason than a birthday."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. Come on, let's finish getting everything ready."

* * *

An hour later, everything was in place. The doorbell rang, and a cry echoed out from upstairs. "I'll get the door," Harry said, giving Hermione a quick hug. Harry knew the reason Hermione hated public gatherings were because everyone would talk about how much Eridanus looked like Sirius. He didn't blame her for being upset.

Hermione moved upstairs. "Awh honey," she said, smiling when she saw Eridanus halfway out of his crib. Chuckling, she scooped him up into her arms. "Mama!" He cried, tugging on her hair.

Chuckling, she pulled him away. "Let's get you dressed." She put him down and he ran towards his dresser. Eridanus began to pull random sets of clothes out, tossing them out onto the floor.

She let him do that for a moment while she quickly went and changed. She pulled on a light blue sundress and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. She went back to Eri's room and saw he was now giggling, playing with the zipper on a sweatshirt.

"Come here," she said. Eridanus wobbled over, falling into her arms. She pulled off his nightshirt and put on a baby sized Quidditch shirt and some blue jeans. Summoning a washcloth, she quickly wiped his face. "You are just too cute," she said, rubbing her nose against his. He cooed in response.

Picking him up, Hermione carried him downstairs. Smiling, she saw everyone had arrived. The whole Order was there, along with many other people.

Eridanus was immediately scooped up by Molly, who carried him over towards Andromeda and Minerva. The older witches cooed.

Hermione made her way towards Remus and Tonks. Tonks was holding Teddy, who was now four months old. "How's Teddy doing?" She asked.

"Wonderful, we're starting to sleep through the night." Tonks said with a smile.

Hermione nodded. "That's great! I'm sure you're both enjoying that."

Remus chuckled. "I know I am. I thought Eridanus was a handful, but Teddy is worse. I swear, you can tell our boys are related to the Marauders."

Hermione felt a flicker of pain cross her expression, but quickly covered it up. "Yes, they'll both be mischief makes when their older."

"And they'll be stealing all the women's hearts," Ginny added, taking a step towards her friend.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny, don't say that. I can't even imagine losing him now."

Ginny smiled. "Come on now, you know he'll be a heart breaker."

Hermione grumbled in response. Her eyes wandered over to Eridanus, who was now in Bill's arms. Fleur was holding little Victoire, who was born around the same time as Teddy.

She smiled. Her baby was getting so big.

Suddenly, Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder. "You know I'd hate to leave, but Kingsley just sent me a patronus. Something's happened at the Ministry, and I'm needed there immediately."

Hermione turned to him worriedly. "Is everything all right?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. It was urgent though, so I'll be back as soon as I can." He gave her a quick hug then kissed Ginny. He disappeared through the door.

Ron stood on a chair. "I think it's time for presents!" He said.

Eridanus let out a squeal, running over towards his Uncle Ron.

Hermione smiled, joining Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but you all know that! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. You all melt my heart.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione slipped into the kitchen as Eridanus was busy playing with all his new toys. Sneaking over to the cabinet, she pulled out a bottle of wine. She opened it as quietly as possible, grabbing herself a glass. _Just a small one, that's all I need._ She was about the pour the wine into the glass when she heard a small cough behind her.

Frowning, Hermione turned and saw Ginny in the doorway. She was caught red handed. Shame filled her and Hermione remained quiet.

Ginny frowned, closing the door behind her. "Hermione," she said softly, crossing the room to her friend.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, casting her glance downwards towards the floor. She couldn't bear the guilt of what she was feeling.

"You have a problem," Ginny said simply.

Hermione's gaze snapped upward and met her friend's gaze. "You don't think I know that?" she asked harshly.

Ginny held her hands up in mock surrender. "Hermione, I'm just saying. It's your son's first birthday, and you're in the kitchen trying to sneak some wine."

Hermione took a seat at the table, burying her face in her hands. A sob escaped her lips. "I'm a horrible mother!"

"Awh honey, you're not a bad mom," Ginny said, taking a seat next to her. Reaching over, she began to rub Hermione's back. "You're just stressed out, that's all. Hermione, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm turning into an alcoholic!" She practically screamed.

"Shhhhh," Ginny cooed. "Listen, you're fine. I know you're not an alcoholic, because it's only during social events that you drink."

"I can't help it," Hermione muttered, burying her face in her hands once more. "Everyone just talks about Sirius, and Eridanus looks more and more like him. It just breaks my heart, you know? I thought that as time went on, I would get over it and things would be all right, but I was wrong. It doesn't get any easier."

Ginny wiped a tear from her eye. She hated seeing Hermione like this. She didn't deserve it. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

"I don't see how," Hermione answered, dejection in her voice.

"Listen, have that drink of wine. I know you won't feel better until you do." Ginny stood, and poured Hermione a glass. She handed it to Hermione, who eyed the glass distrustfully.

"I don't know Gin…" she trailed off.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just drink the wine. Please?" Ginny knew it'd be the only way Hermione would be able to get through the rest of the day.

Hermione closed her eyes, quickly drinking the wine. The sweet tangy flavor sent her taste buds into overdrive and gave her the comfort that she needed. It was wrong to rely on it this much, but she didn't know what else to do. She had tried everything.

"Feel better?" Ginny asked, after a couple minutes.

Hermione nodded. "I still feel guilty though."

"You shouldn't. Hermione, I just care about you. It's understandable you don't know how to deal. Hell, I can't even imagine what it'd be like to lose Harry," Ginny said sympathetically.

Hermione stood. "All right, enough of this moping. Time to go see my baby."

Ginny stood. "That's my girl!" Ginny quickly hugged Hermione.

Hermione offered Ginny a weak smile. She'd be okay, even if she didn't believe it. Moving back into the living room, she saw Ron playing with Eridanus.

"Mommy!" he squealed when he saw her. Getting up, he scrambled over towards her. Smiling, Hermione scooped him up. "Hey baby," she said, rubbing their noses together.

Eridanus squirmed in her arms, so she put him down. He ran back over towards Ron. She watched with a smile on her face as they played. Ron really was so good with him.

"Hermione, can I speak with you?" Minerva asked, approaching Hermione.

She nodded. She motioned for them to move into the kitchen. "Yes Minerva?"

Minerva smiled. "Have you ever thought about teaching?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I mean, I just figured I'd work on the veil, but I never thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm in need of a Potions master."

Hermione's eyes widened. She quickly shook her head. "Oh no Minerva, I'm not qualified. Besides, surely there must be someone else?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, there isn't. And I think you're perfectly qualified. You did brilliantly on your N.E.W.T.s, and Severus spoke highly of you, as hard as that is to believe." The Scottish woman smiled brightly at Hermione.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know…"

Minerva nodded. "Take your time dear, it's just a suggestion. Eridanus would be more than welcome to come along."

Hermione remained quiet.

"Just think about it dear," Minerva said. She patted Hermione on the arm before moving back into the living room.

Hermione collapsed into a chair. She had never thought about anything else apart from research. Should she consider Minerva's offer? It seemed rather tempting. But that would mean giving up on the Veil, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready to do that.

Hermione was quiet, lost in her own thoughts when she heard the front door open. Harry must be back. Suddenly, she heard someone scream and a whole amount of commotion in the living room.

Drawing her wand, Hermione burst into the living room. Everyone had faces of shock. Turning, Hermione saw Harry in the doorway, but it wasn't Harry who caught her eye.

It was who was standing behind him.

Her breath caught in her chest. It wasn't possible… it couldn't be… Vaguely, in the back of mind, she could hear her conscious yelling at her to breath.

But she couldn't. She had forgotten how. He offered her a weak smile.

"Sirius?" she croaked out, still not believing what she was seeing.

Sirius nodded. He remained frozen in the doorway.

"He was found wandering about the Ministry," Harry explained.

Hermione didn't say anything. She just stared. She shook her head. "This isn't right, it isn't real." She put her hands on her temples, closing her eyes.

Ginny quickly stood and moved over to Hermione. "She's going to have a panic attack."

Hermione's breathing became shallow, and a sense of coldness came over her. This wasn't real… there was no way it was real. Reality was just playing a cruel joke on her.

Her breath came out in short, sharp breaths. She started to see white specks. "Gin…." She clutched her friends arm.

Eridanus chose this moment to run over. "Mummy!" he cried, knowing something wasn't right.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Mummy?!" He looked around in disbelief. No one met his stare.

Harry closed his eyes, wondering how hard it would be to fix this mess.

Ginny watched in horror as Hermione's grip became ice-like. Hermione's eyes fluttered.

Hermione felt like she was falling backwards in slow motion. She heard Ginny scream something and then a pair of arms catch her. Darkness took her quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! But here we are, and I promise I'll update again soon! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened. She felt a small hand tugging on her shirt, "Mummy?" With a grown, she pulled herself upright. "Eri?"

"Mummy," he said, pulling on her again.

Reaching down, she pulled him up onto the bed. She pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mummy, kay?"

"I'm okay sweetie; Mummy just had the strangest dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Mione," Ginny said from the doorway.

Hermione pulled herself upright, keeping Eridanus tight in her embrace. "What?" she whispered, forcing herself not to overthink things.

Ginny nodded. "Sirius is in the living room. He's alive Hermione." She crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Hermione frowned. Was it true? Was Sirius really alive?

"It's true," Ginny said, reading Hermione's mind. No doubt her best friend was probably overthinking everything.

"Really?" she whispered, tears pouring down face. Hope began to swell in her chest. "He's all right?"

Ginny nodded, smiling. "Sirius is fine Hermione, you did it. All your rune work, you did it. You've brought him back."

Eridanus started to fuss in her arms. Hermione squeezed him tightly. "Daddy's home," she whispered to him.

Eridanus looked up at her funny.

"You'll see," Hermione said with a smile. She tapped her finger to his nose, causing him to giggle.

"Do you want me to tell him to come in?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm afraid."

Ginny scooted over and gave her a tight hug. "Things will be fine Hermione. Just think positive, okay?"

"But what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? So much time has passed…" Hermione trailed off, hoping the grief wouldn't consume her.

"Hermione, you have to give him a chance. Talk to him, please. He's been really worried about you." Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

Hermione let out a sigh. "Yeah, you're right. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, Harry and Remus explained everything that happened." Ginny gave her one quick hug for support. "I'll go get him."

"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said, giving her friend a grateful smile. Ginny disappeared through the door. Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood up off the bed. She began to pace back and forth on the bed as Eridanus played with his stuffed dog in the bed. The butterflies began to churn in her stomach.

* * *

Ginny made her way into the kitchen where the three men were. The rest of the party had dispersed, knowing that this was a more private matter.

Pushing open the door, she saw Sirius and Harry deep in conversation. Remus looked up when he saw Ginny enter. "How is she?"

"Hermione's awake. She looked all right," Ginny said, taking a seat.

Sirius let out a sigh. "I can't believe it's been so long. Two years. And so much has happened."

"But you're here now, and that's what matters," Remus said, clapping Sirius on the back.

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe Mione actually did it. She actually freed you."

Sirius grinned. "I can't believe she did either. I always knew she was a smart cookie."

"The brightest of the bunch," Ginny said. "But she's in her bedroom, well, you're old bedroom. Go talk to her."

Sirius nodded. With a sigh, he began the long journey to his bedroom. He replayed the scene from earlier.

When she walked through the doorway, it was if his whole world had come to a stop.

In the time that had past, she had grown even more beautiful.

Her eyes had widened at the sight of him, her mouth forming a small O.

He stared at the door in front of him. On the other side of the door was Hermione, the girl he had loved. On the other side of the door was his son… his son.

Barely any time had passed for him, but for her, it had been two years. Two whole years. Did she still love him the same way?

There was only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

* * *

Hermione looked up when the door creaked open. Looking at Eridanus, she saw he had drifted asleep, squeezing his toy dog tightly.

Sirius stood in the doorway, looking at her warily.

Hermione didn't say anything; she just stood there, taking his appearance in. He looked exactly the same as he did two years ago. He was wearing the same clothes even.

Sirius slowly took a step forward, closing the door behind him.

Hermione swallowed nervously. "Sirius," she said, feeling like she needed to say something.

He looked at her nervously. "Hermione," he said. Looking up at her, he couldn't hold himself back. He moved forward swiftly, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

Hermione froze for a moment, unable to believe that this was really happening.

Sirius, noticing Hermione wasn't returning his hug, pulled away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Hermione cut him off by wrapping her arms around him. She could feel the tears pouring down her face. "You're really here," she whispered.

"Hermione, of course I'm really here. You've brought me back," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She squeezed him tightly. "I've missed you so much," she said fiercely, her voice cracking. He was back… he was alive, here in her arms.

Pulling away, Sirius tilted her chin up. He took in her tear stained appearance. "I know so much time has passed for you, but not a day has passed for me. I love you Hermione, more than I could possibly explain in words. But I would never pressure you to return my affections, if you've moved on, I'd completely understand. I just want-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Stop rambling Sirius. I love you, I still love you. Nothing has changed for me."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Really," she nodded. "Every thought has had you in it. I've dreamt of being able to save you, but I had never thought I'd actually do it."

Sirius chuckled. "Well you did, my little know it all, and I'm so thankful."

Hermione looked up, a small smile on her face. "Oh Sirius, I still can't believe it. You're here, you're here with me, and I love you so much."

Sirius' breath caught in his throat. She still loved him. After all this time, she still loved him. "Oh Hermione," he said, catching her lips with his own once more. Her arms reached up and entangled themselves in his hair. One of his hands cupped her face while the other reached down and gripped her waist.

She still couldn't believe it. This was just too good to be true. He was here, in her arms. Warmth spread throughout her body, pooling in the pit of her stomach. Oh Merlin, she had missed this.

Eridanus began to cry.

Breaking away, Hermione smiled meekly at him. "Let me introduce you to your son."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione scooped the one year old up into her arms. "Sirius, this is Eridanus Corvus Black."

Sirius felt his heart stop. Eridanus was adorable. His hair was black and he had big blue eyes. Eri turned, burying his face into Hermione's neck.

"Eridanus Corvus…" Sirius whispered. His eyes lit up. "You followed the tradition and named him after the constellations?"

Hermione nodded, a few tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I thought that's what you would have wanted."

Sirius nodded. "He's so beautiful."

Hermione shifted. "Eri, sweetie, you can look," she said gently. Eridanus turned, casting a peek at Sirius. "I know he's a bit scary looking, my sweetie, this is your Daddy."

"No, Mummy," he said, placing his hand on her face.

"Yes, I am your Mummy, but now you have a Daddy too," Hermione tried to explain.

"Daddy?" Eridanus said, looking at him funny.

Sirius nodded. "That's right buddy, I'm your Daddy."

"Daddy!" Eridanus screamed, wriggling in Hermione's arms.

She laughed. "Do you want to hold him?"

Sirius took a step back. "It's been over eighteen years since I've held a kid, I don't think I can-"

"Oh nonsense," Hermione said. Moving forward, she plopped Eridanus into Sirius' arms before he could protest.

Eridanus wriggled, burying his face into Sirius' chest.

Hermione watched the two of them, a huge smile on her face. Before she knew what was happening, Hermione had tears pouring down her face.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, immediately feeling alarmed.

She sniffled, reaching up and wiping the tears. "I just never imagined the two of you together like that." Another sniffle. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Sirius reached out and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into him. The two of them stood there holding onto each other, Eridanus snuggled in between them.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so at peace. It still felt as if she was lost inside a dream. But no, he was here. "You're really here," she whispered.

"I am, and I'm not going anywhere," he said firmly.

"Good because I don't think I'd let you go anywhere either."

Her brown eyes stared into his grey ones. It was like time had stopped. Slowly, his gaze flicked down to her lips. Subconsciously, her tongue darted out and wet them. Sirius was slowly leaning down…

Hermione shivered, closing her eyes. She prepared herself for his kiss.

Sirius grinned, and as he went to place his lips against hers,

"Mummy!"

Sirius internally groaned, pulling back.

"Daddy!" Eridanus cried. "Hungry!"

Hermione sighed. "All right, come on sweetie, let's go to the kitchen." Placing Eridanus down, he ran out the room.

"He's a loud one," Sirius commented.

Hermione sent him a glance. "This is nothing. You should see him when he's around Remus."

Eridanus' voice rang out.

Hermione cringed a bit. Glancing towards Sirius, she looked him over. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad I am too. Hermione, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Hermione nodded. "I'm just glad I was able to make a difference."

"You made all the difference." Reaching over, Sirius' hand gripped her wrist. He pulled her into his arms, his lips crashing to hers.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. This was heaven. His lips moved against hers, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth. She gripped his waist, pulling him closer. A soft moan escaped her lips.

Hermione reluctantly broke the kiss. "We should probably feed Eridanus."

"Probably," Sirius said with a smile, his eyes flashing mischievously.

Hermione blushed under his heated gaze. "Can we finish this later?"

"I plan on it," he whispered before leaning down to give her another quick kiss.

Hermione grabbed Sirius' hand. Together they made their way towards the kitchen. Remus had Eridanus in his lap, the small boy bouncing up and down.

Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione. "You look happy," she commented.

Hermione blushed. "Well, today has been a good day."

"I'm heating up some veggies for Eri."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione really appreciated all the help that Ginny would give her.

"So are you feeling okay Sirius? Any headaches or anything?" Remus asked, looking towards his old friend.

Sirius shook his head. "No, I actually feel fine."

"Well, we'll go to St. Mungo's tomorrow anyway to have you looked at," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "Besides, Eridanus has his one year checkup."

Sirius grumbled. "I don't want to be poked and prodded at like I'm some sort of experiment."

"But you are," Harry said, amusement in his eyes.

"Harry, do shut up," Hermione said, putting Eridanus into his high chair.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, sitting on the other side of Eri.

Harry smirked. "Well, you're Hermione's project. She brought you back from the dead… or wherever it is you can from."

Hermione scowled. "Don't call him that!"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just teasing; don't get your knickers all up in a twist."

Sirius remained quiet. It was so weird to be back. No time had passed for him, but Hermione and Harry had grown up so much. But they had been through so much.

Hermione was a woman now. She was now nineteen, a mother. He couldn't even imagine the trials she had gone through without him. A girl so young pregnant, all alone in the world. She must have gotten so much disrespect for that.

And Harry, he must be seventeen now. Looking at him, he was more built then he was the last time he had seen them. He was a spitting image of James, down to the mannerisms. And seeing his arm around Ginny, it was just like James and Lily were here with him again.

"Remus?" a voice called out. Turning, Sirius saw Tonks enter the room, a small boy in her arms.

"Sirius, this is little Teddy," Remus said proudly.

"You two got married?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.

Remus stood, going to Tonks side. "Yes we did."

"Welcome to the family! It seems like everyone got married when I was gone."

Hermione pursed her lips. She was the only one. Ron and Lavender were engaged, Harry and Ginny married.

Sirius was oblivious to Hermione's expression though. "Can I feed him?"

Hermione handed him the spoon. She watched as Sirius fed Eri his mushed up carrots and peas. Sirius wiped up the mush that was leaking down his face. "What a messy eater," Sirius grumbled.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, not much goes down."

"I can see that."

Ginny smiled. "Can I give Eri his bath?"

"Oh, erm, sure," Hermione said.

"Yay!" Ginny scooped the little one up, carrying him upstairs. His high pitched giggles filled the hall.

Harry followed Remus and Tonks into the living room, leaving Hermione and Sirius alone.

"Why don't we go to the study and talk?" Sirius asked, turning towards Hermione.

She nodded, following him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are! Another update! Woo! Enjoy! Xx

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione followed Sirius towards the study. It seemed with every step she took, her heart felt heavier and heavier. Vaguely, she could hear Ginny's laugh and Eridanus' squeal, but she didn't pay much attention. No, her attention was captured by the dark haired wizard in front of her.

Once they reached the door to the study, they paused. Hermione cast him a glance. "You know, the wards on the room were really impressive. Even Kingsley couldn't bring them down."

Sirius smirked at that. "Of course they wouldn't have been able to bring the wards down. Only a Black could remove them."

Hermione gave a small nod. Blood magic was really impressive, and even more impressive that Sirius seemed knowledgeable about it. A thought popped into her head. "Could Draco Malfoy have opened it?"

Sirius paused his wand movements for a moment. "I suppose so. It would be difficult for him. Narcissa might have an easier time since she's related more closely." A small smile appeared on his face. "When Eridanus is older, he'll be able to lower the wards so easily, because he's a pure Black."

Hermione frowned. "He's not a _pure_ Black," she said, her eyes cast downwards.

Sirius turned to face her. "Hermione?" he said gently, tipping her face upwards. "You are the most pure person I know."

Hermione made a face of disbelief.

"No, really Hermione. You are the most loving and wonderful person, and I couldn't imagine a better person to have carried my baby. I don't care what anyone says, you're perfect."

"But I'm Muggleborn, Sirius, not Pureblooded. I've tainted your family line," she protested.

He smiled at her before leaning down brushing his lips against hers gently. Pulling back, he tugged a curl behind her ear. "I don't care about any of that Hermione, I thought you knew that."

"I know Sirius, I just didn't know if you'd change your mind now that Eridanus is actually here."

"Come on, let's finish this conversation inside," Sirius said. He quickly lowered the rest of the wards and opened the door.

Hermione followed him inside, sitting down on the couch.

Sirius sat down closely to her, their legs almost touching. He flicked his wand towards the fire place, a fire erupting in the empty grate. The crackle filled the room, breaking the awkward silence. The shadows from the flames danced along the walls, chasing each other back and forth.

"Hermione, I can sense your doubt," Sirius began.

She flushed. "Of course I am Sirius! I am beyond excited that you are here right now, physically with me. But I can't shake the feeling that this is just too good to be true. I'm going to open my eyes and you'll be gone! And then I'll be all alone again." The tears formed in her eyes and spilled over before she could stop them. They ran down her cheeks, leaving a trail behind them.

Sirius reached over, brushing the tears away. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here Hermione, and I'm not going to leave you ever again." He cupped her face in his hands. "I'm not going anywhere, I swear."

"I was alone for so long! Sirius you have no idea how that felt for me. There are days where I wished I had died, instead of you! The grief consumed me, tearing me apart. If it wasn't for Eridanus, I don't know what I would have done."

"I know Hermione, and I am so happy that you're here. And that we're together again. Please, I can't say I understand what you went through, because literally no time has passed for me. But we're together now, and that's all that matters," Sirius reassured her, giving her another kiss.

Hermione was honestly afraid. She had given herself to Sirius completely before and he had left her. Not purposefully of course, but he had left her alone. And she really didn't know if she could take that pain again.

"Hermione, I love you."

Her eyes flicked upwards and met his.

"I love you," he repeated.

She was quiet.

"I love you more than anything. Hermione, if I have to wait months before you're ready to be with me, then so be it," Sirius said.

The resolution in his voice was astounding. Hermione's heart clenched at the sincerity of it all. "I love you too," she whispered. "I'm just so afraid Sirius."

"I know, love, but I'm here now. And we'll move forward together, okay?"

Hermione gave a short nod. "Please don't leave me Sirius."

"I won't. I swear to you Hermione, I know I've missed out on everything, but I won't anymore. I'm here now, and nothing in the world could move me from your side."

Hermione moved closer to Sirius, snuggling up to his body. "I need you, so much that it frightens me. I've always been so independent, but now, I find it hard to function alone."

"You have more responsibilities now Hermione, it's completely understandable. Everyone needs someone Hermione, its okay to feel this way." Sirius hated seeing her so vulnerable.

"Without Harry and Ginny, I would have been so lost. They've been such a huge help with raising Eridanus. Ron, Lavender, Luna, Remus, all of them. They've helped me so much."

"I'm glad they could be there for you when I couldn't."

Hermione looked towards him. "But you're right, Sirius, you're here now, and that's all that matters. We'll be a family."

Sirius smiled at her. "That's all I could ever want Hermione. To have a family with you. To be with you. To love you."

"Me too," she replied. Reaching down, she gave his hand a tight squeeze. Looking up, she brushed her lips against his. A small shiver traveled up her spine at the sensation. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. Their lips met again, more aggressively this time. She tugged at his hair, bringing his head even closer.

Sirius shifted her so she was now straddling him. He cupped her cheek, continuing the kiss. It was sweet and so full of love.

A knock sounded on the door.

The two of them broke apart. Hermione grumbled. "I guess this will just have to wait."

Sirius reached up and kissed her lightly. "We have all of forever, okay?"

"Okay," Hermione said with a nod. She stood up, straightening her clothes.

Sirius stood and held his hand out.

Hermione grabbed his hand, the two of them walking towards the door. Opening it revealed Ginny.

"Sorry to bug you too, but I just wanted you to know I've put Eridanus to bed," Ginny explained.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Ginny." She turned to Sirius. "I'm just going to check on him and then go to bed. Today's been rather chaotic."

"I'll come with you," Sirius said almost immediately.

Ginny smiled at them before disappearing down the hall to her and Harry's bedroom. "How are they?" Harry asked once his wife opened the door.

She nodded, smiling. "I think they'll be just fine."

"Good, Hermione deserves a bit of happiness in her life," Harry said as his wife crawled into bed.

Ginny nodded. "I'm still in shock she was able to bring him back."

"Hermione's a smart girl, I didn't doubt it for a moment."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said before leaning forward to kiss her passionately.

* * *

Hermione pressed open the door to Eridanus' room. She tip toed inside, Sirius following close behind. Peering into the crib, she smiled when she saw Eridanus lying on his back. Leaning down, she brushed his hair to the side. He let out a small snore.

Sirius put his arms around Hermione's waist, kissing her shoulder. "He's perfect," he stated, looking down at his sleeping son.

"Mhmm," Hermione responded. She bent down, pressing a kiss to Eri's hand. "Night baby," she whispered. Taking Sirius' hand, she led him towards her, well, his, bedroom.

She excused herself, slipping into the bathroom to change.

Sirius walked over to his bureau, surprised to see all his clothes were still inside. He guessed Hermione didn't have the heart to throw them out. He crinkled his nose, realizing he needed to shower.

Hermione walked into the room moments later wearing shorts and one of Sirius old Gryffindor shorts. She gave him a short smile.

"I'm going to shower," he said, holding up the bundle of clean clothes. Hermione nodded, leaning forward to give us a quick kiss.

Sirius disappeared through the doorway, leaving Hermione alone. Stifling a yawn, she climbed into bed. She'd wait up for Sirius, and then they could hopefully continue what they started earlier.

* * *

When Sirius finished showering, he gave himself a haircut and shaved. His hair was still shoulder length, but it wasn't as bad a tangled mess. Changing into the clean clothes, he inhaled deeply. Clean. He smelled clean.

A smile on his face, he walked down the hall towards his room. Pushing open the door, he stepped inside. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on the bed, where Hermione was curled up snoring. Smiling at her sleeping figure, he crawled over towards the bed. Lifting the covers, he slipped under.

"I love you," Sirius whispered to Hermione. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He got comfortable, wrapping his arms around her body. He was sleeping with the woman he loved, while his son slept next door. Sirius had never imagined his life would take this turn of events, but was so grateful it did.

He closed his eyes, the sound of Hermione's steady breaths lulling him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yes, I know it's been ages since I've updated, and I'm terribly sorry. Can you guys forgive me? I hope so because I've got a banging new chapter! Bam! Lemons ahead too! I hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning Hermione awoke to Eridanus' cries. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock. Groaning, she realized it was only four in the morning.

"Where are you going?" Sirius murmured, his face pressed into her side. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Our son is crying, he needs his nappy changed," Hermione said, brushing a few strands of hair out of Sirius' face.

"I'll go do it," he said, trying to stand up.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "No, Sirius, you don't know how to change a nappy because I know you never did Harry's."

"How do you know?" he asked, looking up at her confusingly.

"Because Remus told me you used to run the other way." she leant down to kiss him. "Besides, I think I'll feed him too." Hermione swung her legs off the bed, standing up.

"Can I come?" he asked, sitting up too.

She blushed. "Um, sure, I guess. It won't be very exciting though," she said, grabbing her robe and slipping it on.

"Hermione, I don't want to miss another moment, even if it means getting up during the night to watch you change our son's diaper."

Hermione smiled at him, quickly brushing away the tears that were forming. "I love you," she said, kissing him once more.

Eridanus' wail continued though, causing the couple to break apart. "Come on," Hermione said, taking his hand and leading him towards Eri's room.

Once inside, Hermione turned on the light, although she kept it dim. "Oh, baby, you made a poopies, didn't you?" she cooed, picking him up and carrying him to the changing table.

"Mummy," he said, giggling and kicking his small feet in the air.

"Eri, stop moving," Hermione said, undoing the diaper.

Sirius watched in fascination as she took of the dirty diaper, cleaned him, and then attached a new one in less than a minute.

She turned, smirking. "Are you impressed?"

He nodded. "That was really fast. And he's so well behaved," Sirius commented, watching as Hermione carried Eridanus over to the rocking chair.

She blushed as she lifted her shirt over her head. "Yes, I know, this looks awkward," she said, knowing he was going to laugh at her.

"Not awkward, beautiful," he said, his eyes wide.

She blushed even more. After attaching Eridanus to her breast, she rocked him back and forth, humming him a soft tune while he feed.

Watching Hermione with his son like that, in such an intimate scene, was enough to make Sirius' heart break. He had missed so much… a whole year of his son's life. Plus the nine months Hermione was pregnant.

The grief was enough to make him fall to his knees.

Hermione didn't notice though, she was too busy whispering to Eri.

Sirius crawled forward on his hands and knees, stopped right by Hermione. He was now eye-level with his baby boy and Hermione's breast.

He watched, fascinated, as Eridanus suckled, his little eyes moving about.

How could he possibly make up for all that lost time? No words or actions could erase all the pain and heartbreak Hermione had gone through. So what could he do?

"Isn't he adorable?" Hermione asked, glancing at Sirius. "He looks so much like you."

"He's perfect," Sirius said, reaching out to gently brush the top of Eri's head.

The three of them stayed like that for a few more moments, Sirius watching attentively as Eridanus fed. Eventually, Eri stopped sucking, his eyes drifting close.

"Time for bed," she whispered, placing him in the crib. "Mama loves you," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Sirius moved up next to her, smiling at his sleeping son. "Daddy loves you too," he whispered, gently leaning down to place a kiss on the top of his head.

"Come on," Hermione said, tugging Sirius back to their room.

"Are we going to the doctor's tomorrow?" Sirius asked, crawling back into bed with her.

"Yes, but I've actually arranged for us to see Madam Pomfrey. That way you won't be too exposed to the press and everyone else at the castle can visit with Eridanus."

Sirius nodded, pressing a kiss to Hermione's arm. "I love you," he mumbled. "All of you."

"And I love you," she whispered, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Shall we continue what we started earlier?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Really? But it's so early," she said, making a face.

"It's never too early for a bout of lovemaking with the witch you love," Sirius said, grinding his hips against hers.

She gasped as she felt his erection touch her core. Her hand slid down, grasping it. "Sirius, you're so hard," she commented, amusement in her eyes.

"Of course I'm hard kitten, I haven't had you in so long… and watching my son suck on your large tits was a huge turn on," his voice said in her ear. She shivered at the amount of huskiness in it.

"Don't be so crass," she chided him, scooting down so they were now face to face. "I suppose we could continue what we were doing." She grinned mischievously at him.

"Perfect," he said before roughly claiming her lips in a kiss. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other one slipped inside her shorts, rubbing her slit over her underwear.

Hermione closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation. It had been so long since she'd felt this way… and she wanted it, she wanted it more than anything.

His lips moved to her neck, gently biting the soft flesh.

Immediately Hermione arched her body, pressing up into him. "More," she mumbled, tangling her fingers in his hair. She tugged him closer.

His hands released her and he made quick work of sliding her shorts off.

Hermione quickly reached up, pulling her shirt off over her head.

Sirius quickly undressed himself as well. He turned to face Hermione, his jaw dropping when he saw her lying back on the sheets.

"What?" she asked, moving to cover herself. His gaze was so intense it made her suddenly feel self-conscious.

"Don't," he whispered, grabbing her hands. "You're beautiful, Hermione," he said, his eyes raking over every inch of her creamy flesh.

"Well, I've put on a bit of weight after having Eridanus," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"You're beautiful," he repeated. "Hermione, seeing how your body changed because of our son is the probably the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I…" he trailed off, lost for words. How could he possibly explain to her how beautiful she really was? How could she even begin to understand how he perceived her? "You're perfect," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

He began to trail kisses down her body, starting at her neck, moving lower to her breasts. Not only did he kiss her nipples, but the area all around it, even the underside. He then moved lower, planting small kisses all over her stomach. He finally placed a kiss on top of her mons.

With his shoulder, he nudged her lips apart.

"Sirius, you don't have to-"

He cut her off by running his tongue along her slit.

"Ahhh," she whimpered at the contact.

He smirked. "I see you still haven't gotten over your shyness."

She blushed. "Well I haven't exactly had anyone down there!" she snapped at him.

"Just enjoy it, please," he whispered before his mouth was on her once more.

He licked her small nub, his tongue swirling around it repeatedly. Every so often he'd give it a little nibble, causing Hermione to become more and more aroused.

She could feel the passion inside her building, threatening to burst forward. "Sirius," she moaned, her fingers playing with his hair.

Gently, he slid one of his fingers inside her. He moved it around, causing Hermione to gasp.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione, you're so tight," he said, his eyes fluttering shut. Slowly, he added another digit, quickly finding the sensitive spot inside.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, her eyes flinging open. She gripped his hair tightly, tugging at it, completely oblivious to his wince. "Sirius!" she cried, feeling all of the passion inside her snap.

He lapped at her folds excessively as she came, her juices pouring out.

"Sirius, please, I want you," she said, tugging him upwards. "Don't make me wait a second longer," she begged, her eyes filled with desire.

Sirius nodded, positioning himself at her entrance. Seeing her come like that, shouting his name was enough to make him painfully hard. In one swift moment, he entered her, causing Hermione to squeal.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing a sweaty curl from her face.

She nodded. "It's been awhile," she murmured. Her eyes flicked upwards, meeting his. "But I'm okay, so let's go," she said with a little wiggle of her hips.

Sirius quickly began to move inside her. Hermione bumped her hips up to meet his every so often. He looked down at the witch laid beneath him and almost came. She was beautiful, her lips parted slightly and chest heaving. He could see the sweat dripping from her forehead, sliding down her perfect face. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her.

Hermione kissed him back passionately. Every thrust seemed to send shivers throughout her body. She had gone so long without this… without him. Hermione never expected to be with Sirius again, but fate had granted her a second chance. And she was determined to cherish every aspect of it. Gently, she nibbled on his bottom lip.

He moaned, gripping the back of her head tightly. "Hermione, I don't know how much longer I'll last," he said honestly.

"It's fine," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I'm close too," she said, closing her eyes once more.

Sirius' hand slid down her body, stopping at her nipples. Her breasts were so large… perfection. He knew they were still full of breast milk, but damn, perfection. Reaching down, he gently tweaked Hermione's nipples.

And that was all she needed. With his next thrust, he sent her over the edge once more. Her walls tightened and clenched around him as her hands gripped his wrists, squeezing them tightly.

"Sirius!" she cried, her body arching off the bed. "Oh, Sirius," she moaned once more.

Sirius felt his balls tighten before he spilled his seed deep inside her. "Hermione," he moaned as her walls milked him dry.

Finishing, he rolled off of her and to the side. "That was amazing," he said, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"Yeah it was," she said, smiling at him sleepily. "But I'm exhausted, so I'm going to try and get a few more hours of sleep."

Sirius nodded. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I love you," he said, giving her a kiss.

By the time he returned from the bathroom, Hermione was asleep once more_. She must fall asleep almost instantly_, he thought, crawling into bed next to her. Smiling to himself, he too quickly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: JKR owns all, but we all know that! Thanks to everyone following along! I hope you all enjoy this lovely chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione woke up in an incredibly good mood that morning. She smirked, knowing it probably had to do with the fact that she got laid for the first time in months. Glancing next to her she saw Sirius was still fast asleep, his arm lay draped across her waist.

She watched him sleep for a few moments, staring at him. She watched as his chest moved with every breath he took and how a small snore would escape every so often. Her eyes flicked down to his chapped lips; she wondered how they could be so rough looking, but still feel so incredibly soft.

"What are you doing?" he whispered sleepily.

Her eyes flicked upwards, seeing his grey eyes looking at her.

"I'm staring at you," she whispered, smiling. "I want to memorize every line on your face… every scar, every blemish. I don't want to forget a single detail."

He leaned forward, kissing her passionately. Gripping her hips, he pulled her on top of him so she was now straddling his waist. Hermione smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"I wish we had more time, so we could do something about this," she said, reaching down and gripping his erection, "But we've got to get ready to go. We've got some doctor's appointments."

Hermione kissed him once more before she attempted to get up.

Sirius, however, had other ideas. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close to his. "I don't ever want to let you go," he whispered, his voice sounded hoarse.

"And I'm not going anywhere," Hermione said, squeezing his hand reassuredly. "It's been so long since I've been happy, but now, I have a shot at it again. I won't be going anywhere, I can promise you that."

Sirius looked into her brown eyes, astounded by all the love and emotion he found in them. "I love you," he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"And I love you," she said, kissing him once more. "But I'm going to get ready, so I'll meet you in the kitchen later."

Hermione went and woke up Eridanus, taking him into the bathroom. He would often sit on the floor of the shower playing with his rubber ducky as she'd wash herself.

* * *

Sirius made his way downstairs, surprised to see Remus was already over.

Remus smiled at him. "It's so weird seeing you right now."

"I bet," Sirius said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"So, did you have a good time last night?" Harry asked, a smirk on his face.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I did. Why?"

Remus let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm happy for the two of you because Merlin knows Hermione needed it, but please, cast a silencing charm of something next time," Harry said, his face turning red.

Remus' chuckle had turned into a full laugh.

"You could hear?" Sirius whispered, mortified.

Harry gave a nod. "Never knew Hermione could be so vocal."

Sirius cast him a glare that told him to shut up.

"But on a more serious note, I have something for you," Harry said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small box, putting it on the table.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Where did you find that?"

"In your room one day while trying to clean. I held onto it all this time… hoping to give it to her when the moment was right. But, well, you're back now so I thought I'd just give it back to you."

Sirius took the box, slowly opening it. Inside was a ring. The band was rose-colored gold and the large gem in the center was a diamond. On each side of it were small pearls. It was the ring he was going to give Hermione.

"Harry, I don't know what to say…"

Harry and Remus smiled at their long-lost friend.

"We just want you to be happy," Remus said, patting Sirius on the back.

"Should I ask her to marry me?" he glanced up at the two of them, unsure of what they'd say.

Harry's expression was guarded. "Do you want to marry her?"

"Of course I do… I love her more than anything in the world. I just didn't know if it was too soon, or how she felt." He put his face in his hands. "I don't know how to fix what I've done."

"You've done nothing wrong," Remus said, glancing at him sympathetically.

"But I've hurt her, and although she hasn't said it out loud, I know she's afraid I'll leave her again. But I would never do that… I mean I love her, but I just feel like there's too much damage down."

"That's not true at all, so stop acting like this," Harry snapped at him, his green eyes hardening. "Hermione loves you more than anything in the world. She never stopped loving you, even while you were dead. And after everything, she finally has another chance, so don't you dare fuck this up."

Sirius was taken aback by Harry's outburst. It was moments like this where he realized everyone had changed and grown up. His godson was a man now, and was fiercely protective of his family.

"I won't screw this up," Sirius vowed, both to himself and to Harry.

"You've been given another chance at life, Sirius, don't waste it," Remus said, taking a sip of his tea.

"So shall I propose to her?" he asked, looking between them.

"I think she'd like it," Remus answered honestly. "With everyone else getting married, she'd been feeling a bit left out. Besides, you've gotten her pregnant, it would be the proper thing to do."

Sirius laughed dryly at that. "I've come back from the dead, Remus, there's nothing proper about this relationship at all."

Harry laughed as well. "But seriously, I would ask her. Ginny and I can watch Eridanus and you two can go out."

Hermione appeared a few moments later, holding Eridanus. "Are you ready?" she asked, turning to Sirius.

He walked over, kissing Eridanus and then her. "Yes, let's go."

Harry stood. "Don't forget you need to come to the Ministry later. I know it'll be a pain, but we've got to get it over with at some point."

Sirius nodded. "I'll swing by after we visit Hogwarts."

Hermione stepped into the fireplace, shouting "The Headmaster's office."

Sirius tapped the ring in his pocket. "Right, well, I'll see you gents later. Remus, I think a drink is long overdue."

"Indeed," Remus said, giving him a curt nod.

He followed Hermione into the fireplace, Flooing to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione dear, I was just expecting you," Minerva said, standing up. Albus smiled at her from behind the desk.

"Miss Granger, you look lovely as always," the old man said, standing. He approached her, a smile on his face. "And how is Eridanus tonight?" he asked, making a silly face at the baby.

Eridanus giggled.

The fireplace turned green and Sirius stumbled out.

"Sirius, my boy, how wonderful to see you," Albus said, moving to pull him in for a hug.

"Thanks, sir; it's a pleasure to see you as well."

Albus beamed, that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Now, Miss Granger, have you given any thought to Minerva's suggestion?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "I've thought about it, but I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to make a definite choice."

"If it's any consolation, the Messrs Black would be able to move in an as well," he said, a smirk forming on his face.

Hermione blushed when Sirius sent her a quizzical look.

"But speaking of which, Sirius, would you be interesting in teaching Defense? I'm also in need a professor for that class as well."

Sirius bit his lip. The idea was tempting, but he wasn't sure. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Of course," Minerva interjected. "You've been cleared of all charges, Sirius, and I'm sure the board would agree with the choice."

"I need some time," he replied. "It's something I should discuss with Hermione."

She smiled at that, reaching over to grab his hand.

"Wonderful," the headmaster said. "Owl me once the two of you have come to a decision."

Hermione nodded. "We will, Headmaster, but we must be off now, Poppy is expecting us."

After saying good-bye, the trio exited the office.

* * *

Minerva turned and faced Albus. "Will you ever stop meddling?"

"I don't know what you're talk about," he said, feigning ignorance as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

She would have believed him if it wasn't for that damn twinkle in his eye.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own, but we know that. A huge thanks to all my lovely supporters out there! I appreciate it! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

The visit with Poppy went very well. Eridanus was a perfectly healthy baby boy and was hitting all the milestones just right. After talking to Hermione about breastfeeding and weaning, Poppy had then examined Sirius. At once Hermione could see the love that Poppy had for him. She suspected that Poppy secretly loved all of the Marauders, as she often coddled over Remus as well.

Sirius was perfectly healthy too. His body hadn't aged a bit and it certainly didn't look like he had died. There were also no traces of dark magic in him either, so he had been cleared.

To be honest, Hermione was rather afraid that the Veil would have left lasting results on his body, but she was so thankful that was the case. He was alive and well and she couldn't be happier.

After giving lots of hugs and kisses to Eridanus, Poppy eventually let them all go. As she watched the trio walk away, she was filled with happiness.

Hermione really deserved to be happy, and it seemed life had finally offered her that chance. The three of them made a lovely family, even if none of them realized it yet. But knowing Albus, he had already started to intervene.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked, carrying Eridanus as they walked down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Well first, you can give me my son. You look tired Hermione, and I really don't mind carrying him."

Hermione shifted, looking at him nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Sirius said, holding his hands out. Hermione hesitated though, causing Sirius to grumble slightly. "I'm not going to drop him, Hermione."

She blushed. "No, it's not that. I was just… here," she said, holding Eridanus out to him.

Grinning, he took his son into his arms, holding him gently to his chest. Leaning down, he rubbed their noses together.

He heard a soft sigh.

Looking up, he saw Hermione looking rather pleased. "Why don't we go down to the lake for a bit?" he suggested.

"That sounds nice," she said, reaching out to take his hand. Together, the three of them made their way through the corridors. Looking around, Hermione smiled wistfully.

"What?" Sirius asked, noticing her expression.

"I've had a lot of good memories in these halls… but none of them were normal, you know? Voldemort was hanging over our heads all these time, even before he was resurrected. I just wish we all had time to be normal teenagers." She frowned. Even her first year, the three of them had been concerned with the Sorcerer's stone, Fluffy, and Professor Snape.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I never had a normal childhood either."

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure you had a normal life."

"Not really," he said quietly. "My home life was awful, and whilst I had the rest of the Marauders, the world was in turmoil. Voldemort was just as cruel the first time around, if not even more. Every day, someone went missing."

Hermione frowned. She supposed that no one in the wizarding world had had a normal childhood in a very long time.

"Every day someone went missing: friends, families, enemies… everyone that had ever had anything to do with either side." Tears welled up in his eyes, slowly tracking down his face.

She knew instantly that Sirius had lost someone that he had really cared about during that chaotic time period. It was also a bit weird knowing that he was out, running missions for the Order around the time that she was born. She never really thought about their age difference, but moments like this, she did and it was a bit strange. But she supposed that one couldn't help who they loved, and she wouldn't trade her love for Sirius for anything in the world.

The two of them had now reached the Entrance Hall. They slipped outside into the sunlight, breathing in the fresh air.

Sirius sniffled again.

"Who?" she asked gently, watching him carefully.

His expression became stony.

Moments passed and he still hadn't answered her, so Hermione figured he just didn't want to talk about it. So she allowed the silence to rest between them.

Making their way towards the lake, Hermione took a seat under the oak tree, hoping that he would do the same. He sat down moments later, holding a now sleeping Eridanus in his arms.

Looking out towards the lake, Hermione smiled as she felt the cool breeze caress her face. It had been so long since she had spent any time outside; work has kept her busy, along with Eridanus. But now that she was here, she vowed to herself to make for of an effort to get outsides.

"Her name was Marlene," Sirius said softly.

Hermione looked up; noticing Sirius had a forlorn look on his face.

Marlene was a girl's name. Hermione shifted uncomfortably… Sirius and her had never discussed previous love interests. She was aware that Sirius had been a player in his younger days, but never knew any of the specifics.

"We dated on and off throughout our Hogwarts years." He swallowed shakily.

Hermione could tell his was nervous. Reaching over, she gently grasped his hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I don't want you to get upset, Sirius."

"No, it's all right," he replied softly, sending her a small smile. "It's been so long since I've talked about her… I think I just need to get it off my chest."

"Okay," she replied in understanding.

"Right after school, we both joined the Order. Marlene and I were so excited to start fighting back. Our relationship was flourishing and we were ready to begin our lives together. The Order fought back, winning battles here and there."

He took in a shaky breath.

"We all felt invincible, us, James, Remus… we had no idea the true horrors of war. Lily and James announced that she was pregnant. We were all so excited, celebrating. We had thought the end was in sight."

Hermione frowned. She could tell where this story was going. And it wasn't going to be a happy ending.

"Marlene was killed along with her family days later."

Hermione felt her throat go dry. Sirius had lost someone he had loved, someone who he would have probably married if things had played out differently. She couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Voldemort killed them all: Marlene… her parents… even her ten year old little sister." Reaching up, Sirius wiped away the tears that had started flowing once more. "Her death affected everyone, but me the most. Morale was shaken after that and I… well, I started drinking heavily."

"I'm so sorry, Sirius," she croaked out.

"It hurt, to lose someone I loved due to the War."

Hermione was quiet, wondering if he realized his "death" had left her feeling the same way. She had felt lost, more lost than anything. She too, had started drinking, a fact that she was greatly ashamed of.

Suddenly, Sirius had buried his face in her neck, hot tears landing on the sensitive skin. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't realize…"

She sobbed, tangling her hands in his hair. Eridanus was nestled between them perfectly. "Sirius," she mumbled, wishing she was stronger than she was.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, I wasn't thinking clearly," he mumbled, kissing her gently.

"I felt so lost when I thought I had lost you," she muttered.

"I didn't think you'd understand when I began to tell you about Marlene… about losing someone you would want to marry. But now I realize that you went through the same thing as me." He gently kissed her. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive."

Hermione giggled at that. "You're not being insensitive love. You needed to share that piece of your past and I understand that. Honestly, I'm glad you told me about Marlene."

"Really? You're not mad at me, right?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Because I loved her. I would have married her," he replied softly.

Hermione snorted before planting a kiss firmly on his lips. "Sirius, I was only what, one year old then? I can't possibly be jealous of something that had happened in the past."

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. Her curls always smelt so sweet.

"Sirius," she mumbled. "I love you, and you love me. That's all that matters."

"I love you too," he mumbled. Pulling away, his grey eyes met her browns ones. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" Hermione replied, wondering what on earth he could possibly want to ask her.

"Would you hold him?" he said, holding out Eridanus.

Hermione nodding, taking him into her arms.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box.

Her eyes widened.

"Hermione, I know that our relationship has never been conventional in any way, but I just want you to know that I love you, and I will always love you. The moment I met you I knew you were the one. We've overcome so many obstacles, a war, age differences, now this… I know this is a lot to take in, but will you love me forever? Will you promise to stay by my side? Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you, and I love Eridanus. "I wanted to propose to you before I… well, before all that. I had bought the ring, ready to ask you once you came back to Grimmauld for the summer." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please, Hermione?"

Slowly, she nodded. "Yes, Sirius, I love you."

Opening the box, he gently slid the rose colored ring on her finger. "I love you," he said before leaning in to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: JKR owns all. And I should seriously bow down and worship you all. I know I don't update as often as I should, and I'm really sorry about that! (I know, I know,) But here's a lovely update! And some virtual cookies as an apology. That being said, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

That night, Hermione and Sirius lay in bed. Her head rested on his bare chest, her curls fanned out around her. Neither of them spoke, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. Every so often, Sirius would run his hand through her hair.

"I still can't believe you're back," she muttered after a while, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him.

"I can't believe you're still saying that," he muttered as a reply, before leaning down and kissing her. She swatted at his chest, causing him to laugh. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's true though," she said, looking into his steel grey eyes. "I'm so afraid I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream. I'm afraid that I'll open my eyes one moment, and you'll be gone."

"That's not going to happen, love," he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her small body. Closing his eyes, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking in her scent. She smelt just like Hermione… lavender and vanilla. He didn't know if it was a perfume, or lotion, or whatever it was that women used… it was perfect. He breathed in her scent again.

"Are you sniffing me?" she asked, fighting back a smile.

"I want to commit this moment to my memory, every scent, every sound, and every emotion." He sighed. "I missed everything about you, Hermione. Everything."

She pressed a kiss to his bare chest. "You need to gain some weight, love," she said, tracing the outline of his tattoo. It seemed that he was skinnier than she remembered, and a small part of her worried. What if he got sick? Could he be suffering from some sort of malnourishment from death?

"Stop worrying," he said, shaking his head. Sirius could just tell that little brain of hers was working a thousand miles a minute. "I'm fine, Hermione. Madame Pomfrey cleared me."

"I know, I know. I just… guess it comes with motherhood, all this worrying I've been doing."

Sirius rolled them so he was now hovering over her petite frame. "Well, the worrying is sexy as hell." He bent down to kiss her, but she swiftly moved her face.

"Nope," she said, popping the p. "We need to talk about something first."

With a growl and a swift kiss to her clavicle, Sirius rolled off her, lying now by her side. "The jobs at Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded, looking up at him.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked her.

She sighed, biting her lip. "I don't know, Sirius. I can see both pros and cons with moving into the castle. Now that you're back from the Veil, I'm not sure if I want to continue working in the Department of Mysteries. There's so much pressure there… with all the secrets and what not… And I've always been interested in teaching, so I suppose I could give it a go."

Reaching out, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I think you'd make a good teacher."

"And I think you're just trying to make me feel better," she replied cheekily, giving him a kiss. "But really, though, I'm not so sure I am qualified."

"Qualified?"

She nodded. "I mean, I did my N.E.W.T.S. but I've never done an apprenticeship so I technically couldn't even teach."

"Technically? Hermione, you're one third of the 'Golden Trio'!"

"Don't say that," she said with a sigh. "I really hate that term."

"But it's true! You helped to save the wizarding world, Hermione… I don't think you need an 'apprenticeship' to be qualified."

Smiling, Hermione kissed him. Sirius responded eagerly, letting out of soft growl. His fingers tangled into her curls, deepening the kiss. Eventually, the two of them broke apart.

"So, do you think we should do it?" she asked, eyes fluttering up at him, still hazing from the kiss.

Chuckling, Sirius ground his hips into her, his erection bumping her core. "Yes, I think we should do it."

Hermione gasped at the contact. Looking up at him lustfully, she shook her head. "That's not what I was talking about and you know it! Be serious."

He laughed once more, bending down and kissing the sensitive skin beneath her ear. "Darling, I'm always _Sirius_."

She giggled, knowing she had set herself up for that. "Sirius, I was talking about Hogwarts."

"And I think we need to talk about it in the morning. I have a beautiful witch in my arms right now, and I plan on taking full advantage of that."

Smiling, she pretended to sigh dramatically. "Oh all right, come here you big lug." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. The moment their lips met, Hermione gave herself in to the arousal that had been budding. Chills ran down her spine, settling in the pit of her stomach.

Sirius responded eagerly, kissing her passionately. Moments later, he pulled away, looking at the panting witch beneath him. He still couldn't believe that she was his. He loved her with every fiber of her being, and she felt the same way. And she was beautiful…. More beautiful that he could possibly deserve. Reaching down, he gripped the hem of her tee shirt, swiftly bringing it over her head.

Hermione blushed as he stared down at her bra clad body. His finger traced along her sides, resting on the hem of her knickers. "Beautiful," he whispered, his lust filled eyes staring down at her. He buried his face between the valley of her breasts, sighing contently. "You're absolutely beautiful." He pressed a kiss to the tender skin, causing Hermione to giggle.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she held his head to her chest. "I love you, Sirius."

Pulling away, he gazed up at her. "I love you too, Hermione."

She grinned at him, before pulling him in for a kiss. His hands came up, cupping her breasts through the thin fabric. She whimpered in response. "Please, Sirius," she begged, eager to feel his hands on her body.

Sirius grinned, eagerly giving in. Reaching around her back, he unsnapped her bra. The material fell away, revealing her creamy flesh. "Beautiful," he growled before attacking her nipple with his lips. He sucked and nibbled on the sensitive bud, causing Hermione to arch her back into him.

She closed her eyes, allowing the sensation to wash over her. "Sirius," she growled.

"Yes, love?" he asked, looking up from her breasts. His hands came up and cupped the flesh, his thumbs flicking her nipples.

"Please, no teasing, Sirius. I want you, and I'm more than ready for you," she admitted with a small blush, knowing that her knickers were absolutely soaked. After being without him for so long, every little touch of his lit her body aflame. She wanted him wholly and completely, and didn't want to wait another moment.

"But I want to enjoy this," he whined, pressing a kiss to the base of her throat.

"Sirius," she groaned, tangling her hands into his hair and yanking him back to she could look into his eyes. "We have the rest of our lives to enjoy this," she reminded him, flashing her engagement ring. "What I want, right now though, is you, _inside_ me," she growled, her hand reaching down and grasping his erection. "Please, Sirius, don't make me beg, because you know I will." She gave him an extra squeeze to get her point across.

"Oh, fine," he said, claiming her lips in a kiss.

Hermione eagerly answered the kiss, her hips grinding up into his. She needed him desperately, and it seemed he was finally starting to realize it.

His hand slipped down between her legs, rubbing her slit. His eyes widened when he felt how wet she really was. Grabbing her knickers, he slid them down her legs. Grabbing her foot, he kissed it tenderly, causing her to giggle.

"I forgot you were ticklish," he said with a smirk.

"Sirius, please!" she cried as he kissed his way back up her leg. Every little kiss caused her to shiver, her arousal climbing higher and higher.

Moments later, Sirius adjusted himself, aligning his member with her entrance. Slowly, he slipped inside her. After giving her a second to adjust, he began to move against her. Hermione wriggled her hips, moving upwards to meet his thrusts.

Her moans grew louder with every thrust, as their bodies became slick with a sheen sweat. "Sirius," she groaned, her eyes fluttering close.

"So fucking beautiful," he growled, his hand trailing down the side of her body. Her cries encouraged him, causing him to thrust harder and faster. "Come for me, love," he said huskily, staring down at her beautiful body.

That was all she needed as she felt her body shudder at his command. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades.

The feeling of her snug walls tightening around him sent Sirius over the edge. A grunt escaped his lips, as he felt his seed shoot deep inside of her.

"Fuck, Sirius!" she panted as he rolled off of her. Hugging her side, he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you so much," he said, planting a kiss to her cheek. "I love you so much, Hermione," he repeated, his arms tightening their grip. "Forever," he promised.

Smiling, Hermione snuggled into his embrace. "I love you too," she said, happy that her life was falling into place. She had two boys she loved more than anything, and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.


End file.
